


The Attempt

by Gallavich4ever



Series: Treebros AU [4]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, But Evan saves him, Clingy Connor, Connor almost commits suicide, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evan Is A Good Boyfriend, Evan has 700 different nicknames for Connor, Evan has a car now, Evan loves Connor, He needed one for the story, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, I’m not ashamed, Just assume Heidi got him one, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Treebros, connor loves evan, don’t question it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich4ever/pseuds/Gallavich4ever
Summary: When Connor’s parents find out the truth, his mental state spirals out of control. It’s just a good thing he always knows to call Evan first.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Series: Treebros AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145948
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	The Attempt

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so as you can see I just needed more of Evan taking care of Connor. In my brief writing absence my Evan muse has come up with like 1000+ nicknames for Connor, so that’s cute.
> 
> Assume this one takes place a few months after The Nightmare because Evan’s finally got a car. We’re just gonna assume Heidi finally got him one and just leave it at that. 👌 
> 
> Enjoy!

Connor Murphy is not doing well. Granted, he usually isn’t doing very well. But today he’s doing much, much worse. Because Larry’s found out he’s gay and dating Evan. He’s kicked Connor out. Connor is effectively homeless now. It’s two AM, and it’s unbelievable how much he wants to die right now. 

He’s on a park bench, cold, shivering, and with a bottle of pills in his hands. He can’t do it yet. Not yet. No, he needs to just call Evan first. Needs to convince Evan the suicide attempt about to take place isn’t the blonde’s fault. Needs Evan to know he was the only one, true good thing in Connor’s life. He shakily pulls out his phone and dials Evan’s number for what he knows will be the final time.

~~~

Evan has always been a fairly light sleeper. Most people think it’s due to his constant anxiety that he wakes up at any unfamiliar sound. Now, more than ever though, he’s trained to wake up to the sound of his phone vibrating. Connor’s mood tends to get worse in the late night hours, and Evan always wants to be able to help when he can. When he gets the 2AM call, he knows it’s not going to be good news. Connor never calls at 2AM just to have a chat.

“Con? Hi, honey. Having trouble sleeping?” He asks, keeping his tone soft and gentle. He’s not sure what kind of state Connor’s in right now, but a soft tone tends to help immensely.

“They kicked me out, Ev. They know about us. I-I’m gonna do it, baby. I’m gonna kill myself.”

Evan’s out of bed in an instant, grabbing his shoes and his car keys as he tries to keep Connor talking.

“Okay, Angel,” he says, not wanting to say the wrong thing that’ll make things worse. “You’re not gonna leave me without a kiss, are you? Why don’t you tell me where you are? I’ll come to you and I can-I can hold you, make you feel amazing sweetheart. Then we’ll see if you still wanna leave me behind. But you can’t go now because I have to kiss you and hug you and tell you I love you, okay?”

Connor’s surprised but grateful that Evan isn’t trying to stop him. And he _does_ want to be held. He really, really does. Evan’s very good at holding him and making him feel safe.

“I-I’m at the park on a bench, Ev,” he sniffles, wiping tears from his eyes. God he hates how pathetic he sounds. “Ev, baby? I-I don’t think I can wait long. I really might do it this time. I’m s-sorry-“

“Oh, angel,” Evan’s voice is still soft, though it tremors slightly as he rushes out of the house and into his car. “No sorries with me, sweet boy. You know how perfect and amazing and strong I think you are. You wanna tell me how you’re thinking of doing it, sweetness?”

“H-have pills,” Connor whimpers, curling up on the bench tightly. “Didn’t take any but...I want to, Ev.”

“How about instead, we find a trash can and we throw the pills away. Okay? And then you sit on that bench nice and pretty for me until I get to you. I’m on my way right now, angel. Let’s not do anything with the pills, okay?”

“Can’t,” Connor sobs. “Can’t let go of the bottle Evan _please-“_

“Hush, angel. That’s okay. You just sit there then. I’m coming to take care of you, alright? You’ll stay at my house with me and mom and we’ll love you and take care of you and keep you safe forever. How does that sound beautiful?” Evan’s almost at the park now. He just needs to make sure he keeps Connor focused on him.

“Need you, Ev! Can’t live without you,” Connor’s breathing is picking up dangerously.

“Nothing and no one can ever take me from you. I’ve told you that, angel. I’m coming right now, okay? I just parked and I’m getting out of the car. Which bench are you on, sweet boy?”

Connor only responds with a sob, but Evan’s already spotted him, curled up on the bench with a bottle of pills clutched tightly in one hand and his phone clutched tightly in the other.

“Shhhh, Precious,” Evan rushes forward, and Connor drops his phone so he can grab onto Evan instead. “One second, sweetheart. Give me these, please?” Evan asks, trying to pry the pills from Connor’s hand.

He relinquishes the bottle immediately, and Evan flings the thing as far away from them as he can before tugging Connor close. “That’s it, angel. You just hold me and let me take care of you. I’m so _proud_ of you for staying alive tonight and calling me first.”

“You came,” Connor sobs out, sounding amazed at the thought. Evan’s heart breaks. 

“I know you may not think very highly of yourself, Connor. But I worship the ground you walk on. I will _always_ come to take care of you, no matter what. I promise.”

“Love you,” Connor whines, and Evan knows how badly he needs to hear it back.

“I love you too, angel. Now, as much as I’d love to sit and cuddle with you on the bench, it’s cold and late and I believe I promised you an indefinite stay at my house.”

“Can we cuddle and hold hands in the car?” Connor asks, and Evan knows he’s still feeling clingy.

“Of _course,_ beautiful,” Evan replies. “Though I can’t do too much while I’m driving. But when we get home you won’t be able to keep me off you. Cuddles and kisses every second of every day for you.”

Connor adores the sound of that, and he nuzzles into Evan. “Carry me to the car?” He pleads.

Evan’s eyes widen a bit. Sure Connor’s dainty, but he’s still taller than Evan and Evan isn’t known for being the strongest guy around. Still, Connor looks so touch starved and desperate to be held, that Evan can’t possibly say no.

“Let’s hope I don’t drop you,” he chuckles softly. “I’m not very strong you know.”

This gets a small chuckle out of Connor, but he’s more than happy to be lifted up and cling to Evan like a koala. “You’re the strongest person I know, Evan Hansen.”

“Well, that’s only because I have you around to help make me a better person,” Evan replies, pressing a soft kiss to Connor’s head.

They’re going to be okay. Connor will need time to heal from this and Evan will be anxious about the almost attempt for weeks afterwards, but they have each other. And that’s all they’ve ever needed.


End file.
